walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherry (Comic Series)
Sherry is a character and later an antagonist first encountered in Issue 105 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is one of the original members of the Saviors, and was the wife of Dwight before she ended up marrying Negan. During the war with the Whisperers, Sherry takes charge of her group and they plot to take over Alexandria. She served as the secondary antagonist of Volume 27: The Whisperer War and the primary antagonist of Volume 28: A Certain Doom. Overview On her initial introduction, Sherry is shown to be a weary yet kind-hearted individual, looking out for her friends (such as Amber and Mark) and trying her best to maintain the peace. She also appeared to be invested in the emotional well-being of those around her, as seen when she comforted Mark over Amber's disappearance. Following the end of the war between the joint communities and the Saviors, however, Sherry's true personality gradually starts to surface. Even though she was free of Negan, Sherry left Dwight for another man once more, greatly attributing to his self-doubt that ultimately caused him to resign as leader of the Saviors. Though Dwight initially believed Sherry became one of Negan's wives to better both of their lives, it is implied she only did this for her benefit. Negan also describes Sherry as an opportunist, a sentiment that is reinforced in Here's Negan, where it is implied she started her affair with Negan much sooner than previously thought. As leader, she starts exhibiting signs of megalomania, partially caused by being forced to submit to Negan. Though Rick tries to reason with her, she attacks him for what she perceives is him trying to control her, leading to her death. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Sherry's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was married to Dwight. Post-Apocalypse Here's Negan Sherry is introduced to Negan by Dwight. She initially distrusts him but gradually warms up to him, as evidenced by her flirting with Negan. Life at the Sanctuary At some point after the Saviors discover the Sanctuary, Sherry agrees to become one of Negan's wives (being the first one to do so), with the justification that it would make life easier for herself and her husband, Dwight. However, she underestimated how much she would miss him after the separation, so the two continued to have an affair behind Negan's back. After Negan found out, he presumably gave her the same offer he would later give to Amber: going back to Dwight or staying with Negan. Sherry chose the latter, resulting in Dwight being punished by having his face burnt with an iron. She later convinced Amber to become one of Negan's wives as well. What Comes After Sherry is first seen comforting Amber, and tries to help her by telling Negan to go easy on her. She is seen also in the area where Mark is being tortured. She attempts to talk to Dwight, but, is angrily rebuffed by him. Life and Death Sherry is mentioned by Dwight, who he reveals is with another man, and is happier with him. She is also seen comforting Mark about his theory that Amber has gone off with a different man. The Whisperer War When Vincent arrived at the Sanctuary looking for aid to fight the Whisperers, Sherry refused to send help. Sherry asked Tara to go and find Vincent before he makes it back to Alexandria. Later, Negan teases Dwight, revealing Sherry was always an opportunist. Negan's assumption is proven to be quite right, as she reveals to Tara that when Rick has dealt with the Whisperers, they will take out Alexandria and take over. A Certain Doom Sherry, John, and other Saviors arrive at the outskirts of Alexandria while it is overrun. They wait for the herd to thin out, before going. While fighting a bunch of walkers, Dwight, Heath and Laura were taken captive by her order and she confronts Rick and demands to leave the network he build with the other communities. She and Rick have a talk in the hall where she threatens him. The meeting later escalated into a fight with her almost choking Rick to death, but she got kicked away by Rick, killing her by breaking her neck on a table. Death ;Killed By *Herself (Indirectly Caused) *Rick Grimes (Accidental) As Sherry attempts to strangle Rick to death, Rick pushes her off of him, sending her flying against a table, breaking her neck in the process. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sherry has killed: *Herself (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Dwight Dwight is Sherry's husband. When Mark is getting burned on his face by a heated iron for having sex with Amber, Dwight and Sherry are seen staring at each other longingly, implying the same situation happened to them as the right side of Dwight's face is also burnt. Dwight tells Amber to not make her feelings for Mark obvious, because it can be used against her, and angrily rebuffs Sherry for trying to speak with him. It is later revealed that Dwight indeed had his face burnt by Negan, for seeing Sherry when it was forbidden. During Volume 24, Rick asks Dwight about Sherry. He calmly explains that she "found a nice guy", someone who "has more face than he has", and is happier with him. Nevertheless, he adds that they're in good terms with each other. After the Whisperer War, the Saviors betray the group, including Sherry, which made Dwight outraged and hurt. Sherry let John choke Dwight without showing any emotion, which shows that Sherry doesn't care about Dwight anymore. Negan Sherry is first introduced to Negan by Dwight when the latter recruited him into his group. Though initially suspicious of Negan due to his distant attitude, she gradually warmed up to him and even flirted with him, much to Dwight's chagrin. Upon settling at the Sanctuary, Sherry chose to become one of Negan's wives, but cheated on him with Dwight. Despite this, she chose to stay with Negan when she was discovered, resulting in Dwight's face being burnt as punishment. Sherry is shown to be somewhat fearful of Negan, presumably because of what he did to Dwight. Negan doesn't seem to respect Sherry very much, as he later tells Dwight that he always knew Sherry was an opportunist. Amber Sherry and Amber seem to be close friends. It was mentioned that Sherry was the one who brought Amber into Negan's set of wives. Sherry also comforted Amber when Negan ridiculed her for cheating on him with Mark. Laura Sherry has not yet been seeing interacting with Laura, however it is known that Laura has zero respect for Sherry; Laura (rightly) views Sherry as selfish for choosing to be with Negan over Dwight in order to be lazy and pampered. Rick Grimes Sherry has a strong hatred against Rick. This is seen in Issue 166 where she attempts to kill him. Appearances Trivia *Sherry is the first woman who Negan took as his wife, as stated by Dwight in Issue 108. *In Issue 148, Sherry is erroneously referred to as Debbie by Dwight. *In Issue 149, Sherry is erroneously referred to as Diane by Dwight and Laura. *In Issues 158 and 161, it is suggested that Sherry had become the de-facto leader of the Saviors following Dwight's departure. *Sherry is the fourth character to appear alive on a cover of an issue after her death, following Kal, Alpha, and Gabriel Stokes. *Both Sherry and her ex-husband, Dwight, were killed by Rick Grimes. *Sherry is one of only two characters in the Comic Series to be killed by accident, the other being Judith Grimes. ru:Шерри Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Comics Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Here's Negan